Admiral of the Narrow Seas
The Admiral of the Narrow Seas '''also known as the '''Admiral for the guard of the Narrow Seas was a senior Royal Navy appointment. The post holder was chiefly responsible for the command of the English navy's Narrow Seas Squadron also known as the Eastern Squadron that operated in the two seas which lay between England and Kingdom of France (the English Channel particularly the Straits of Dover) and England and the Spanish Netherlands later the Dutch Republic (the southern North Sea) from 1412 to 1688. His subordinate units, establishments, and staff were sometimes informally known as the Command of the Narrow Seas. History In the fifteenth, sixteenth and seventeenth centuries the Kingdom of England claimed sovereignty over certain bodies of water close to the British Isles.Two seas those between the Kingdom of France and England (the English Channel particularly the Straits of Dover) and the Spanish Netherlands later the Dutch Republic and England (the southern North Sea). As a result of England's claim of these territorial waters there was an enforceable requirement placed on any foreign ships passing through the area to acknowledge all English warships. England also exercised control over all fishing within the same waters. Among the most important of navy appointments during these times was the Admiral of the Narrow Seas, his responsibilities were to guard the narrow seas from foreign threats, protect English fishing vessels and enforce English sovereignty over said waters. claims to the narrow seas lasted until the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland agreed to set a new three mile limit along with other European countries in 1822. Admiral/Vice-Admiral of the Narrow Seas Incomplete list of post holders included: *Vice-Admiral Sir John Pendagrast commanding the Narrow Seas in 1412. :office vacant? 1413-1522 * Vice-Admiral, William FitzWilliam, 1523-1524 (also vadm channel squadron/fleet) *Vice-Admiral Sir Rees Mansell, June 1543 * Vice-Admiral Sir John Woodhouse, 1544-1545 * Vice Admiral Sir Thomas Cotton May 1549 * Vice-Admiral Sir Henry Dudley 26 March 1552 * Admiral William Driver, December 1552-January 1553 * Vice-Admiral John Malen 1557-1558 * Vice-Admiral Sir Ralph Chamberlain September–October 1558 * Vice-Admiral, John Malyn, November 1558 - January 1559 * Admiral, John Malen, February 1563 - April 1563 (lost with his ship off Rye) * Vice-Admiral Sir John Hawkins May- July1563 * Vice-Admiral, Sir William Holstocke, August 1562 - October 1563, * Vice Admiral Sir Thomas Cotton August–September 1563 *Rear-Admiral Henry Palmer 1587 *Vice-Admiral Lord Henry Seymour 1588 *Vice-Admiral, Sir Martin Frobisher, September, 1589-1590 * Vice-Admiral Luke Warde 1590-1591 * Admiral Sir Richard Leveson 1598-1601 History of Parliament Online |url=http://www.historyofparliamentonline.org/volume/1604-1629/member/leveson-sir-richard-1570-1605 |website=www.historyofparliamentonline.org |publisher=The History of Parliament Trust 1964-2017 |accessdate=6 June 2018}} * Rear-Admiral, Sir Robert Mansell 1c. c.1599 * Admiral Sir Richard Leveson 1604 History of Parliament Online |url=http://www.historyofparliamentonline.org/volume/1604-1629/member/leveson-sir-richard-1570-1605 |website=www.historyofparliamentonline.org |publisher=The History of Parliament Trust 1964-2017 |accessdate=6 June 2018}} * Vice-Admiral Sir Robert Mansell 1603-1604 * Vice-Admiral Sir William Monson August, 1604 -1613 * Vice-Admiral Sir Francis Howard, 1613-13 January 1616 History of Parliament Online |url=http://www.historyofparliamentonline.org/volume/1604-1629/member/howard-sir-francis-1585-1651 |website=www.historyofparliamentonline.org |publisher=The History of Parliament Trust 1964-2017 |accessdate=9 June 2018}} * Admiral Sir Francis Howard, 14 January 1616 – 1618 History of Parliament Online |url=http://www.historyofparliamentonline.org/volume/1604-1629/member/howard-sir-francis-1585-1651 |website=www.historyofparliamentonline.org |publisher=The History of Parliament Trust 1964-2017 |accessdate=9 June 2018}} * Admiral Sir Henry Mervyn, 1619-1623 * Rear-Admiral Sir John Penington 1623-1626 * Rear-Admiral Sir John Penington 1631-1634 * Vice-Admiral Robert Bertie, 3rd Earl of Lindsey 1635-39 * Vice-Admiral Sir John Penington 1639-1640 * Admiral Robert Rich, 3rd Earl of Warwick 1643 * Vice-Admiral, Sir Thomas Rainsborough, June 1648 (also vadm channel squadron/fleet) * General-at-Sea, Sir Robert Blake, 1652-1657 (commanding, channel squadron and at the downs/narrows seas) * Vice-Admiral Sir Edward Montagu, 1st Earl Sandwich July 1657 – 1658 * Admiral Sir Edward Montagu 1st Earl Sandwich June 1661 – 1665 * Vice-Admiral, Sir JJohn Lawson, 1665 * Vice-Admiral Sir Thomas Allin, 1st Baronet 1678 * Vice-Admiral Sir William Poole 1679 – * Vice-Admiral Henry FitzRoy, 1st Duke of Grafton 1683-1687 * Vice-Admiral, Sir Roger Strickland 1687-1688 See also *Admiral of all the Fleets *Admiral of the West *Admiral of the North *Admiral of the North and West *Admiral of the North and South *Battle of the Narrow Seas References Citations Sources * Baumber, Michael (1989). General-at-sea : Robert Blake and the seventeenth-century revolution in naval warfare (1. publ. ed.). London: J. Murray. . * Bruce, John; Hamilton, William Douglas; Lomas, Mrs Sophia Crawford (1865). Calendar of State Papers, Domestic Series, of the Reign of Charles I ...: 1635. Longman, Brown, Green, Longmans, & Roberts. * Campbell, John (1812). Lives of the British Admirals: Containing Also a New and Accurate Naval History, from the Earliest Periods. London, England: C. J. Barrinton. *Charnock, John (1794). Biographia navalis; or, Impartial memoirs of the lives ... of officers of the navy of Great Britain from ... 1660. London, England: R. Faulder. * Childs, David (2014). Pirate Nation: Elizabeth I and her Royal Sea Rovers. Barnsley, England: Seaforth Publishing. * * Fulton, Thomas Wemyss (2002). The Sovereignty of the Sea: An Historical Account of the Claims of England to the Dominion of the British Seas, and of the Evolution of the Territorial Waters, with Special Reference to the Rights of Fishing and the Naval Salute. The Lawbook Exchange, Ltd. *Keeler, Mary Frear; Cole, Maija Jansson; Bidwell, William B. (1997). Commons Debates 1628. Boydell & Brewer. * Humble, Richard (1986). "Four Centuries of Sea Power 1509 to 1919". The rise and fall of the British Navy (1. publ. ed.). London: Macdonald Queen Anne Press. * Knighton, Dr C. S.; Loades, Professor David (2013). The Navy of Edward VI and Mary I. Ashgate Publishing, Ltd. . * Laughton, John Knox. "Warde Luke". Dictionary of National Biography, 1885-1900. Wikisource. Retrieved 6 June 2018. * Luke, John (1958). Tangier at High Tide: The Journal of John Luke, 1670-1673. Librairie Droz. . * "Narrow Seas - Oxford Reference - in The Oxford Companion to Ships and the Sea". oxfordreference.com. University of Oxford. * Nichols, John (2013). John Nichols's The Progresses and Public Processions of Queen Elizabeth: Volume III: 1579 to 1595. Oxford, England: OUP Oxford. * Stewart, William (2009). Admirals of the World: A Biographical Dictionary, 1500 to the Present. McFarland. . * Winfield, Rif (2010). British Warships in the Age of Sail 1603-1714: Design, Construction, Careers and Fates. Barnsley, England: Seaforth Publishing. N Category:1549 establishments in England Category:1688 disestablishments in England